


Well I’m just a slave unto the night.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek has migraine, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort Of, Stiles has magic hands, Touch-Starved Derek Hale, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: 5 volte in cui le dita magiche di Stiles risolvono il mal di testa di Derek+ 1 volta in cui le dita magiche di Derek si occupano di Stiles.





	Well I’m just a slave unto the night.

**1.**  
La prima volta che Stiles lo tocca, palmi aperti contro la schiena e dita che vagano sopra la stoffa della maglia, Derek cerca di sposatasi ed evitare in  
tutti i modi un contatto più approfondito.  
È una di quelle giornate iniziate male, con Erica che non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi del test di economia e un’emicrania che non avrebbe dovuto  
avere, e non può che finire peggio, tre costole rotte perché Jackson non sa tenere la bocca chiusa quando è in presenza di qualcuno più stronzo di lui.  
Derek vorrebbe avere davvero la forza di spostarsi, staccarsi da Stiles che lo ha trascinato dritto fino al loft, e poi sul suo letto, appena i polmoni hanno smesso di bruciargli ogni volta che solo pensava di respirare.  
Vorrebbe ma l’altro sta tracciando il triskele con le dita leggere e gli ricorda sua madre e quasi vorrebbe piangere perché non si sentiva così in pace ed è stata una giornata  _così_  lunga che finisce per addormentarsi con il viso appoggiato sul petto del ragazzo più piccolo e quando si sveglia ha il viso affondato nel cuscino, l’orologio segna mezzogiorno e mezzo. Derek non ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha dormito così a lungo.

**2.**  
La seconda volta che succede sono nel mezzo di una discussione su come comportarsi con le streghe che hanno appena deciso di invadere Beacon Hills per organizzare un sabba, in onore dei vecchi tempi,  _secoli prima_ , quando potevano fare queste cose in centro città e nessuno muoveva un dito, troppo spaventato dalle possibili ripercussioni della propria spavalderia.  
 Isaac continua a ripetere che dovrebbero almeno provare a parlare con queste signore, che saranno di sicuro  _ragionevoli_  e capiranno le loro ragioni.  
Jordan sbuffa una risata e davvero Derek vuole solo che tutti stiano zitti perché l’emicrania è tornata e l’erba magica di Deaton è finita quel pomeriggio stesso.  
Ancora prima che possa aprire bocca li dita di Stiles stanno tracciando disegni astratti sul suo bicipite e tutto sembra quietarsi intorno a lui: la testa continua a fargli ma non pulsa più come prima e il branco sembra riuscito a raggiungere un accordo su come portarsi sulla strega.  
“Il divano è più comodo del tavolo, lo sai sourwolf?” gli domanda il ragazzo ed è quasi un mormorio indistinto tra i tanti.  
Finiscono sul divano, mentre qualcuno ordina la pizza, e Derek appoggia la testa contro la spalla di Stiles. Il profumo di cibo lo sveglia dopo quelle che sembrano ore, quando sono solo venti minuti alla fine, e tutti gli stanno fissando come se avessero davanti agli occhi qualche strana creatura che non hanno mai visto prima.  
Alla fine è Malia che spezza il silenzio: “Chi lo vuole il primo pezzo di pizza?”

**3.**  
Le erbe magiche di Deaton ci mettono altre tre settimane ad arrivare e nonostante il druido continui a dirgli di smetterla di chiamarle così l’Alpha non può fare altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e sollecitarlo perché  _l’emicrania è ancora lì_ e lui  _non ne può più._  
Quando mette piede a casa Boyd gli porge una tazza di cioccolata calda e gli chiede se vuole andare a correre. Derek ci mette qualche secondo per capire cosa il suo beta gli stai proponendo.  
Lo abbraccerebbe se non fosse c’è la testa gli fa troppo male anche per muovere un solo muscolo e la pelle vibra come se non potesse più contenersi.  
Fa appena in tempo a togliersi l’ultimo vestito prima che il lupo compaia in superficie e prenda il comando, dando all’istinto il via libera.  
Struscia il muso contro la coscia di Boyd, come segno di ringraziamento, dopo che questo gli ha aperto la porta e corre per quelle che sembrano ore.  
Fa tre giri di tutto il bosco intorno alla città finché non raggiunge la radura dove hanno passato più di un pomeriggio ad allenarsi.  
Stiles lo raggiunge poco dopo e lo trova con il muso tra le zampe, sdraiato e con lo sguardo di chi si strapperebbe la testa a morsi, se potesse.  
“Non è ancora passata?” gli chiede mentre si avvicina, lo zaino in spalle e la matita dimenticata dietro l’orecchio destro.  
Il lupo uggiola, quasi disperato, ed è tutto quello che Stiles ha bisogno di sentire prima di sedersi al suo fianco e iniziare a passare le dita tra il suo pelo.  
“Passerà presto ragazzone, ne sono sicuro” gli mormora, la voce di chi è già mezzo addormentato ma le dita continuano a passare tra il collo e la schiena e questa volta sono in due ad addormentarsi.

 

**4.**  
A sua discolpa Lydia vorrebbe dire che Derek è finito in mezzo per caso e non aveva nessuna intenzione di gridargli contro. O di fargli tornare l’emicrania, ma a posteriori dirà tante cose.  
Nemmeno cinque minuti che ha chiamato Stiles quello apre la porta e la fissa come se avesse commesso un omicidio.  
Derek ha gli occhi chiusi e una borsa di ghiaccio sul retro del collo e sembra star dormendo: ”Ehi” lo saluta Stiles mentre si siede al suo fianco, Lydia che li fissa dall’altra parte della stanza e Kira che torna con due tazze di tè dalla cucina.  
 _Uhm_  è tutto quello che ricevono in risposta, sia al saluto di Stiles che alla tazza di tè Kira gli porge.  
“Stamattina quando sono uscito mi hai detto che era passata” riprende l’umano, dopo aver poggiato la tazza sul tavolino davanti lui e Lydia lo fissa come a dire  _stamattina? Uscito da dove?!_  Ma Stiles decide di ignorarla.  
“Stavano gridando e è tornata” borbotta il più grande in risposta.  
“Grandioso, proprio grandioso” sbotta prima di prendere la tazza dalle mani di Derek e poggiarla di fianco alla sua.  
“Deaton ha detto che puoi bere le tue  _erbe_  una sola volta al giorno” afferma prima di ricevere un altro  _uh-uh_  in risposta “Cosa..?” chiede, senza sapere davvero come articolare la domanda.  
Derek si sporge verso di lui e appoggia la testa contro il suo petto, prima di poggiare le mani di Stiles contro le sue stesse spalle.  
“Funzionerà?” Derek annuisce con la testa prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi due secondi dopo.

-

Lydia li guarda, Stiles che muove le mani sulle spalle del loro Alpha, sul suo petto e le dita tra i suoi capelli: “Da quanto va avanti?”  
“Uhm?” domanda il diretto interessato, perso in quale specie di trance pacifico.  
“Tu e Derek?” chiede quasi infastidita, come se potesse chiedergli di qualcosa d’altro in quel momento!  
“Oh” risponde quello, finalmente guardandola negli occhi “Un anno e mezzo tra due settimane?” risponde quasi insicuro di quello che l’altra si voglia sentire dire.  
A Kira quasi scivola la tazza di mano e la rossa lo fissa stralunata, ma nessuno dei tre dice nulla.  
“Quando avrai finito qui avremo una lunga, davvero  _lunga_ , conversazione Stilisnki” ma Stiles si è già addormentato e Lydia sa, mentre guarda Kira, che avranno quella conversazione. Che lo voglia o no.

**5.**  
Quando succede in presenza dello Sceriffo è ancora più strano che davanti al resto del branco. John sa che stanno uscendo insieme, più o meno dal loro terzo appuntamento, ma questo non significa che sia abituato ad un Derek così mansueto o alle mani di Stiles che gli sfiorano la nuca per tutta la sera.  
È qualcosa di intimo e diverso da quello che ha visto fin ora che si sente quasi a disagio per essere lì con loro.  
“Tutto bene ragazzo?” domanda quando suo figlio li lascia per andare a recuperare il dolce.  
“Emicrania” borbotta quello in risposta.  
“I lupi mannari non dovrebbero essere immuni a cose così  _umane_?”  
“È quello che speravo anch’io, ma non ha intenzione di passare” mormora chiudendo gli occhi.  
John lo fissa perplesso e sta quasi per proporgli un antidolorifico quando si ricorda che nemmeno la quantità di morfina per un elefante potrebbe fare qualcosa.  
“Ha solo bisogno di qualche minuto” gli dice Stiles, mentre gli passa il piatto con dentro la torta, per poi andare ad accoccolarsi al fianco del fidanzato.  
Lo Sceriffo gli osserva mentre il figlio passa le dita tra i capelli e sulle spalle dell’altro uomo e come questo si rilassi istantaneamente.  
John pensa che Derek non avrà bisogno di nessun antidolorifico finché Stiles sarà in circolazione e per la prima, anzi la centesima, volta si trova ad ammettere che non sarebbe male se suo figlio continuasse ad essere intorno a Derek Hale almeno per il prossimo millennio.

**+1**  
L’emicrania se ne va una mattina, così come è venuta. È indolore e Derek vorrebbe organizzare una festa ma poi pensa al troppo rumore e  _no, niente festa_.  
Stiles è sul divano, un libro a caso aperto su una pagina che sta chiaramente non leggendo e due tazze di caffè sul tavolino.  
“Ehi Der” lo saluta, ancora addormentato, quando lo vede scendere dalle scale “Cosa ci fai in piedi? Sono solo le cinque e mezza. Ti è tornata..?” e indica con un gesto vago la sua testa.  
“No” risponde prima di avvicinarsi e toglierli il libro dalle gambe “No, ed è un buon motivo per portati a letto e dormire un altro paio di ore, senza nessun motivo preciso”  
Stiles ridacchia contro la sua spalla quando lo solleva di peso e se lo stringe contro il petto: “Va bene ragazzone, andiamo a dormire” risponde mentre si lascia trasportare e fa scivolare le dita tra i capelli del suo ragazzo.  
Dormono fino alla dieci, ma anche in quel momento Derek non lo lascia alzare: “Sono due settimane che dormi cinque ore a notte e una e mezza l’hai passata a farmi passare l’emicrania. Quindi ora stai qui e lasci fare a me, okay?”  
Stiles gli sorride e poggia la testa contro il suo petto mentre le mani dell’altro si infilano sotto la maglietta e massaggiano i muscoli contratti.  
Due minuti dopo il ragazzo sta dormendo di nuovo e Derek sorride contro la pelle del collo e lo bacia un’ultima volta, prima di coprirli e spegnere la sveglia.  
“Ti amo” gli sussurra e anche se l’altro non gli risponde è perfetto così, perché l’emicrania se n’è andata del tutto e Derek sa che se mai ritornasse Stiles sistemerebbe la situazione con le sue dita magiche e dormite nei posti più improbabili alle ore meno consone.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> postato originariamente su efp, in data 30/05/2017 alias I can write for shit now but oki doki folks


End file.
